Nachos and All
by Circuit 347
Summary: Star and Marco get into a fight over nachos (don't ask) and refuse to speak to each other. Janna gets tired of it and attempts to salvage their friendship... but with her methods, it becomes a little more than friendship...


Star and Marco had always been close friends. Of course, they had disagreements every now and then. They always made up in the end.

This feud, however, proved to be a little more strenuous.

"Marco, you soulless monster!" Star yelled, pointing a finger in Marco's face. "How could you?!"

"It had to be done, Star!" Marco argued.

Jenna sat on Star's bed as she watched the mildly entertaining argument. Glossaryck sat on her shoulder, holding a minature bucket of popcorn.

"I don't understand you," Star's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were better than that,"

"Better than what?" Janna asked.

Star turned to her, a grave look on her usually cheerful face. "He... he..." her lip trembled. "He dipped his nachos in_... guacolmole..._"

"That's what this is about?" Glossaryck asked, incrediblous.

"Marco, you really _are_ a monster," Jenna said with a teasing smirk.

Glossaryck hovers off Janna's shoulder and in front of Star's face. "Look, it's just nachos. I don't see what all the fuss is about,"

"Seriously?!" Star and Marco gaped in unison.

"Nachos are international delight!" Marco argued. He glared at Star. "And so is guac!"

"You are so full of it!" Star shouted. She stormed out, yelling as she went. "I'm going to my room! Don't bother me!"

"But you're already in-"

Janna was cut off as Star slammed the door behind her.

The two didn't talk for days. Despite living under the same roof, Star and Marco managed to avoid each other perfectly. If one entered a room, the other immediately high tailed it out of there. At dinner, whoever got downstairs first would eat with Mr and Mrs Diaz. The other would take his/ her food to his/ her room. It was the same way for breakfast and lunch that weekend.

Mr and Mrs Diaz were beginning to get concerned, so when Janna came to visit, they pulled her aside in the kitchen to talk to her.

"What's this about?" Janna asked, fidgeting with her jacket.

"You know good and well what this is about," Mrs Diaz said.

"Star and Marco's feud," Mr Diaz continued. "It's getting ridiculous. Neither of them will even tell us what it is they're fighting over,"

"Nachos," Janna stated simply. Both of the Diazes blinked in suprise. "Don't ask,"

"Okay..." Mrs Diaz sighed. "Well, can you _please_ solve this feud. I think if they just talked about it, they'd resolve,"

"Oh, they'll talk about it," Janna said with an evil grin that concerned the Diazes. "Hehe... just watch and wait,"

"Star, you're being immature and you know it," Glossaryck argued. He sat on the bed next to the Princess in her bedroom. "Just talk to him,"

"Absolutely not!" Star snapped. Her blonde hair swirled all over the place as her head swilveled toward him. "He betrayed me!"

Just then, Janna walked in. Without an ounce of acknowledgement to Star, she began whispering in Glossaryck's ear, looking quite devious. Glossaryck snickered and nodded.

"Uh, hello?" Star asked. She felt annoyance build up in her. What were they talking about?

Glossaryck snapped his fingers and Star was thrust into the air and a clear blue box was errected around her.

"Hey!" she yelped angrily. "What's the big idea?!"

"This," Glossaryck said. He snapped his fingers and Marco appeared in the box right next to her. He looked quite flustered.

When his gaze met Star's he reacted with a glare toward Glossaryck and Janna. "What is this?!"

"You've both been acting like bi-" Janna paused. "_Jerks_ toward each other. We aren't letting you out till you make up,"

"Toodles," Glossaryck said. He and Janna left, laughing as they went.

When they were gone, Star and Marco did not make up. In fact, they didn't speak at all. They just sulked on their sides of the box, looking through it to the outside world. After ten minutes, Star heard Marco sigh.

"What?" she asked much more coldly than intended.

"Janna's right," he said sadly. "This feud has gone on way too long,"

Star wiped a strand of hair out of her face sheepishly. "Maybe so. I... well, the truth is that I wanted to apologize, but I guess that I was too embarrassed. I really did act immature,"

"Same here," Marco admitted. "I shouldn't have avoided you,"

"So... I'm sorry, I guess. We cool?"

Marco laced Star's hand through his, causing Star to blush as fireworks shot through her veins. "Yeah, we're cool,"

They hugged. After they pulled away, Marco pulled out his phone and called Janna to let her know that they'd made up. Janna came back in five minutes. Glossaryck trailed behind her.

"Ugh, finally," Janna said. She turned to Glossaryck. "Let em' go, will ya? I'm gonna find the Diazes and collect the twenty bucks they promised,"

Glossaryck snapped and the box dissipated. Star and Marco landed in a position where Star was on top of Marco. By accident, her lips scrapped his. They quickly scrambled off each other _after _hearing the sound of Janna's phone taking a picture.

"This is so going on Twitter," Janna snickered, holding the picture out.

Star pulled out her wand amd sent a narwhal blast that knocked Janna's phone out of her hand, sending it to the wall.

Some things the world wasn't ready to see, Star figured. One day, maybe it would be...

One day, just maybe, it would be more than friendship between Star and Marco.


End file.
